


Larceny

by micah_n10 (micah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Hatake realized very quickly that the teenage shoplifter he had in custody wasn't the only one in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larceny

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [kita_the_spaz](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/).

"Well… well… what do we have here?"

Drawn from the staring match with the teenaged shoplifter cuffed to his desk, Kakashi turned towards his grinning partner. He cocked an expectant brow, waiting for the older man to continue.

"Hot Lego." The honey-blond officer waggled the toothpick between his lips towards the items in question.

Kakashi shook his head and shifted back in his chair to face the teenager. The boy bristled, glaring fixedly at the cuffs keeping him in place.

"Listen kid," Kakashi paused to assure he had the blond's attention. "We've taken statements from the clerk and security guard. We have on-scene surveillance, and the goods in question." He jerked his thumb towards them. "So, mind explaining why some childish toys are worth six months in juvie?"

"They're not childish!" the blond snapped.

"They're children's toys." Kakashi drawled.

"Yeah, well.. it's not like—" the kid's voice faltered. "Y-you called my _Sensei_?"

"Uh, no." Kakashi's brows furrowed, confused by the sudden change. "We called your guar—_oof!_" he grunted, cut off by a hard slap on the back.

"Hatake, check your six." His partner hissed. "Sweet merciful gods, the _things_ I could do to that ass…"

Kakashi growled, reluctantly turning to face the station's civilian entrance. He caught sight of a perky brown ponytail, caramel skin and faded denim before the man turned and…

… Kakashi's eyes widened while his heart skipped several beats.

He realized very quickly all it would take was a single smile from the gorgeous man and for him to ask if there was anything he could do to keep the teen from Juvenile Hall, and Kakashi would have the blond's file expunged before it even existed, if only for a simple date.

Worse, he realized the smugly smiling blond knew it too.

Well, _shit_.


End file.
